Of Brothers and Blonds
by Taeryfai
Summary: I had this idea during school and I had to write it down. Dei Ino Sibling fic. Thanks to iamgoku for the title.
1. Chapter 1: Weird dreams

_The lithe blond form of her eight year old elder brother, he was three years older than her, as he climbed up the tall tree with ease, she stared up at him and cried out wanting to join him but being too small to be able to climb the tree. She held her arms up to him and called out his name, he looked down at her smiling and held his hands down so she could grab hold. Laughing she grabbed on tightly to both of his hands and was pulled up by him onto the thick tree branch. She looked around amazed how high she was, everything thing seemed so small from up here, she nearly fell as she leaned over the edge to get a better look but her brother caught her and pulled her into his lap to keep her safe. She laughed at their puppy who was jumping at the tree trying to reach them, smirking her brother passed her a small scuplture out of clay, it was a daffodil. She had always loved daffodils and their bright yellow petals, they had always been her favourite flower when the other girls such as Sakura and Hinata had always preferred more elegant flowers like roses and lilies. She squealed in delight and hugged him tightly in gratitude, she always loved the figures he made for her, he smirked and kissed her on the fore-head._

_"You're welcome my little daffodil." He smiled to her, she stuck her tounge out at the name he called her though she secretly loved it, and he pulled out a bird he had also made, beautifully crafted the sinews and muscles were clear in the bird and its feathers ruffled in the wind. She gazed at it delighted, she was proud of her older brother and his talent with clay, she gasped in shock as the bird suddenly began pruning its feathers and flapped its wings. It took little leaps and landed on her outstreched hand when it began pecking it softly, she giggled, her brother smirked and carefully lifted the bird out of her hands and brang his hands up, the bird flapped its wings and began flying around their heads elegantly. She laughed in wonder and when it landed on her shoulder she smiled as if there had never been any sadness in the world._

_"How was it like in the academy?" She asked curiously wondering about her brother's day at the Konoha shinobi academy, her brother's face suddenly fell._

_"Uchiha Itachi was showing off again, then he showed me up in the playground and gave me this..." her brother said sourly holding up his arm and pulling down his sleeve where a scar was clearly visible, she frowned. Uchiha Itachi was a jerk hurting her beloved older brother like that._

_"Well you should tell him off." she told him determinedly, he smiled and began tying her hair up in a bun on top of her head._

_"Maybe I should." He replied, she frowned as her brother began playing with her hair._

_"I need a hair cut again, I don't know how you like having long hair." She said fingering her short blonde hair, her brother smirked._

_"But you'll look lovely with long hair," he said trying her hair up in a high ponytail like his own, she pouted, he then had an idea "I heard Itachi saying that Sasuke likes girls with long hair." He whispered into her eye, her eyes lightened up and she looked at him excitedly._

_"Really? Did he really say that?" she asked, her voice showing her silly little crush with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. He smirked "Shall we go ask Sasuke if it's true to make sure?" he asked, she blushed._

_"We can't do that, what if he laughs at me!" She cried hiding her red face, he laughed._

_"How about I ask him and you just watch from a distance?" he told her, she nodded excitedly._

_"Yeah, you're the bestest brother I ever had!" She smiled hugging him, he raised an eyebrow grinning._

_"I thought I was the only brother you ever had." He said, " Unless there is some brother in the closet that you, Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't telling me about." he added, she shook her head giggling her brother was so silly sometimes. Suddenly her brother's head pricked up._

_"Hey isn't that Naruto?" he said looking as a little blond head ducked out of sight, she nodded her head._

_"Yes, he's a bit weird isn't he." she said, her brother looked at her disappointedly._

_"Don't be so mean, you should really be nicer to him." He told her, she pouted._

_"But he's weird and none of the adults like him." She replied, he tutted and leap out of the tree bringing her with him._

_"Hey Naruto." He said kindly to the bush where two little feet were sticking out from, a blond head peered from around the bush nervously._

_"H-h-hi, 'ttebayo." Naruto said stuttering, her brother sighed and kneeled by him._

_"Do you want to play a game with us?" he asked kindly, she looked at him dismayed, what was he thinking inviting the weirdest boy in Konoha to play with them. The whiskered blond boy just stared shocked, he had never been asked to join in a game before._

_"Y-y-yes p-please." He said nudging the ground with his bare toes, her brother frowned did he not have shoes?-_

_-She was amazed to find Naruto was fun to play with, she had been brought up to think he was some sort of a monster or nuistance, Sakura had found them and began playing with them. By the looks Naruto was giving Sakura, her observitive brother could see that the whiskered child liked her, he saw Sasuke watching them from the corner of his eye._

_"Hey! Sasuke! Do you want to play with us!" He shouted to the small dark headed boy, he blushed upon being spotted._

_"I should be t-training." Sasuke said hurriedly, her brother groaned he was like Itachi had been when he had begged him to join.  
>"But Sas-<em>_**kay**__, this is good team building which is vital in being a shinobi." he pleaded, Sasuke gave in._

_"If you insist." Sasuke said paying with his bangs which went down the side of his face, his sister grinned at him happily. Soon Sasuke was having fun playing with them, laughing just like the rest of the children, Sakura caught Naruto and brought him crashing down suddenly everyone decided to tickle him, Naruto was rolling on the ground in tears of laughter, then they did the same to Sasuke. It was then when Itachi walked in, he rescued Sasuke and glared at her older brother evilly._

_"Sasuke should have been home by now, you should of thought twice before invovling him in your games." Itachi said looking at her brother in dislike, he held his own brother in his arms, anyone would of thought him to be twenty rather than ten, two years older than her own brother._

_"He wanted to join in, what's so wrong about him having a little fun." Her brother said arms crossed, Itachi glared at him._

_"Fun isn't for shinobis." Itachi said coldly, her brother snapped._

_"HE'S ONLY A FIVE YEAR OLD! HE'S A MERE CHILD! __**YOU AND ME ARE STILL CHILDREN!**__ WE CAN HAVE FUN IF WE WANT TO!" Her brother shouted at the famous child prodigy which was Uchiha Itachi, Itachi blinked at him._

_"Let's go Sasuke." Itachi said walking away with a wide-eyed Sasuke in his arms, Sasuke had never seen anyone shout at his brother before. Her brother screamed in frustation and kicked the nearest tree before storming off. Naruto and Sakura stared wide eyed at her._

_"Itachi annoys your brother, doesn't he." Sakura said, Naruto nodded looking frightened and sucking on his shirt, she looked over to where her brother had went._

_"Itachi is really mean to him, he gave him a scar and often beats him up." She whispered in a small voice, Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened in horror._

* * *

><p>Ino woke up dazed and confused, that dream had been a real odd one, as far as she was concerned she had no older brother but here she was dreaming of one she didn't have, why did she have such a dream and why did it seem so familar to her? It was very different to the dreams she usually had which consisted of girlish teenage fanstities of her and ShikamaruSasuke holding hands in a field of flowers or having a moonlight stroll along a beach. Usually she would of asked her father about the dream but Inoichi was away with the interagation squad at the moment, sighing she decided to ask Sakura about her dream in the morning, she would give some information or possibly laugh at her for getting worked up over such a dream. Probally the latter but at least then she could forget about it.

* * *

><p><em>It was getting dark, he was walking along with his family, his little sister clung onto both his hand and his father's, golden balls of light hung from posts lighting up the night with a cheery glow, it was a festival. Goodwill was in the air, cheerfullness filled the night. He stopped smiling when he saw the approaching group of people, Itachi and Sasuke and their parents. He did not mind Sasuke but Itachi had recently beated him to a pulp, his long fringe which covered his left eye also covered the almighty black bruise which Itachi had given him. He glared at Itachi in hatred, one day he was going to become a strong shinobi just so he could give him some of his own medicine. Itachi looked at him emotionlessly, his anger flared up oh how he hated that emotionless bastard, why couldn't he just for once aknowledge him. He didn't even realise his grip had tightened or he was gritting his teeth until his sister whimpered, he hurriedly softened his grip.<em>

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said ruffling her hair, she pouted, he was glomped by Sasuke. He fell over, he could feel Itachi's protective and jealous glare bore into him._

_"Hello, Sasuke." He groaned clutching at a painful broken rib that was a present from Sasuke's brother._

_"Guess what, I managed to get ten bulleyes in a row at class." Sasuke said excitedly, he grinned painfully at the hyper five year old on his chest._

_"That's great! When I was your age I only had seven." He said lying slightly, in fact he had seventeen when he was four but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke that._

_"Sasuke, I don't think that he really appreciates someone sitting on his chest when he has several broken rips." Inoichi said smiling at the little five year old. Sasuke gasped and clambered off._

_"How did you get broken rips." Sasuke said horrified, he glared slightly at Itachi, who stared blankly back._

_"It was nothing to be worried about." He answered, then he smirked, "Hey, Sasuke do you prefer girls with long hair or short hair?" Sasuke blinked surprised by the question, his sister buried her red face into their father's coat and Itachi began glaring at him._

_"Long hair because Kaa-san has very pretty hair." Sasuke smiled "And so does Itachi." he added, Itachi's face went remarkedly blanker than usual. He laughed, then he choked on his laugh when Sasuke said "And so do you, too." Itachi looked smugly at him. Suddenly the group heard chanting and jeering, a crowd was gathering from the far end of the street, he heard the cry of a whiskered blond he knew so well. Suddenly he was up on his feet and making his way to the crowd which was in the form of a circle. Everyone blinked at him astounded even Itachi._

_He leapt into the circle, he pushed past the men and women which made it up until he got into the middle where he saw Naruto cowering in fear, bruises up his side from where objects had hit him. He was suddenly filled with anger, how could they do such a thing. He ran into the middle of the circle and picked up the crying child who was only four years old. Naruto stared at him in shock and clung onto him in terror._

_"IF YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A MONSTER HE'LL BECOME ONE!" He shouted at the people holding Naruto close to him protectively, Itachi stared at him thoughtfully whilst the rest looked at him distainly including his parnets and Itachi's. Naruto began sobbing, he scowled at the people and began comforting the small blond. His sister stared at him wide-eyed, why would he do something like that for Naruto? Sasuke was clutching madly at Itachi's hand, why was everyone doing that to Naruto? His parents looked at him disappointedly, they thought he had ruined their reputation. Stupid bastards, they could just stand back and allow these people throw stuff at a poor defensless child and yet look at him disappointly when he leapt in and saved the child. Damnit he hated his family, well he liked his little sister but she was mislead by the other people, she couldn't see how this was wrong._

_"HOW CAN YOU ALL JUST DO SUCH A THING TO A CHILD! MOST OF YOU HAVE CHILDREN, DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR CHILDREN! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHICH MAKES ME ASHAMED TO BE PART OF KONOHA!" He screamed and ran off tears forming, he didn't let go of Naruto fearing if he left him they would kill him. He could just see the thoughtful filled face of Itachi and the guilt filled faces of some of the circle, whilst the others jeered at him. Last of all he saw the disappointed and embarrassed faces of his parents._

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up clutching at his bed covers, he was breathing heavily, he thought back to his dream. What weird drug induced that? He walked into the en suite bathroom each and every Akatsuki member had and splashed some water onto his face. That dream was just so weird, why was a ten-year old Itachi in it? Why did he have a sister? Why was the Kyuubi there? Why was in Konoha where he had never been? These dreams had been happening ever since the encounter with the Kyuubi and that pink whore who had killed Danna, they were quickly becoming irritating. He heard a knock on the door sighing he opened it already knowing who it was. Itachi stood there arms crossed, pink bunny slippers covered his feet and he was wearing pyjamas which said 'You lack sleep' on the shirt and repeated sharignan on the bottoms. He was always being awoke by Deidara as Deidara's room was right next to his and he was a light sleeper.<p>

"You shouted in your sleep again." Itachi said in monotone, Deidara nodded absentmindedly his mind on his dream.

"I want to go to Konoha." Deidara said suddenly, Itachi blinked and stared at him.

"You're not allowed to go and kill the pink-headed girl, it will be too risky going through Konoha's defenses and you'll probally end up dead." Itachi said, Deidara smirked.

"I just want to confirm something." Deidara said thinking about his dream, he wondered if Konoha at night was as pretty as it been in his dream.

"If you go I'll have to go with you seeing as I'm the only one who knows Konoha." Itachi said knowing that Deidara would rather die than go with him, but to his surprise Deidara just nodded.

"Fine, we'll go see Leader-sama in the morning about it." Deidara said and closed the door in Itachi's face, Itachi blinked and went back to bed.

**A/N: Idea came to me after school and I had to write it down. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the writing and the plot (if there is one ;P)**

**Warning: This fan-fic will contain SasoDei because I love SasoDei and Ino paired up with Neji as someone asked her to be.**

* * *

><p>Deidara woke to birds chirping outside his window, blinking tiredly, he opened the window and looked at the birds. From the sun-rise in the horizon he deduced it was dawn.<p>

"Hiya birdies," Deidara smiled looking at the birds carefully, he pulled some clay from his pounch on his desk and began spulting the birds' likeness into clay.

"What you think, un?" Deidara asked the birds, the largest bird chirped at him, Deidara nodded wisely.

"Yes you're right I should blow Hidan up with it after he tried to sacrifice you." Deidara said, the bird tweeted gratefully. Deidara sighing tied his hair up in a full ponytail, his hair irritated him in the mornings and he could not stand it being around his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen, which was empty as always as no-one in the base ever woke up as early as dawn (except from Zetsu but he always goes to have a 'snack' in the nearest village). Deidara rumaged through the closet and found what he was looking for. His hidden chocolate (he loved chocolate especially milk chocolate) and tub of lollipops, they were still there, untouched from months ago when he had first hid them. He pulled them out and cautiously opened the chocolate wrapper, he closed his eyes in delight as the sweet taste of chocolate filled his mouth. He opened his eyes again and began sneaking back to his bed-room, his tub of lollipops under his arm and his chocolate in his mouth. He slid his door open and sat on his bed, chocolate still in his mouth. He hid the half-finished chocolate bar under his pillow alongside the tub of lollypops, he locked the door after him as he left the room, his pouch connected on his belt and filled with clay. He decided to go ask Leader-sama about the mission now whilst he still was curious about what Konoha looked like and willing to leave the base which he had not done since Danna died. In fact he had barely left the room and they had to force him to come out for food. Cautiously Deidara knocked on the door of Pein's office which had a gold plac saying 'Da Boss' above it. He heard a groan and someone stand up and make their way towards the door. The door opened to reveal a extremily tired looking ginger with huge bags under his eyes.

"Wow, you look like shit." Deidara said bluntly, Pein glared at him before staring in surprise. Deidara was out of his room, out of his own free will and was fully dressed and well groomed even though it was still dawn.

"Deidara?" Pein asked confused, Deidara smiled.

"Yo, Leader-sama, can I have permission to go to Konoha?" Deidara asked sweetly, Pein furrowed his eyebrows in suspision.

"You are not to try and kill the pink-haired girl." Pein said frowning, Deidara tsked, why did everyone keep saying that to him, he wasn't one for revenge. If he was Itachi would be buried ashes, Tobi would be a melted lollypop mask and Hidan would be torn to pieces underground.

"I only wanted to have a look around the village." Deidara sighed pouting, Pein looked at him dubliously. But he gave in, Deidara really needed to get out of the base and if this did it, he would have to do it.

"Fine, but Itachi has to go with you seeing as it is his home village." Pein said, Deidara nodded smiling.

"Thank you, Leader-sama." Deidara smiled and left, Pein groaned and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ino twirled her spoon in her mug of hot chocolate and stared at the back of the Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji, as he stood at the front of the shop with Rock Lee and TenTen, he had such nice hair. She was jealous at how his hair always fell in elegant ripples down his shoulders and was thick and luxrious, whilst hers was quite thin and drab in comparasion. Ino could help but compare it to her dream brother's, they were quite similar in thickness and beautifulness however her dream brother's was like liquid gold whilst Neji's was dark chocolate. She loved dark chocolate, she preferred it to milk and white chocolate, the darker the better and to her Neji's hair was the darkest of all dark chocolate. She became curious about what Neji's hair would smell like, would it smell like the chocolate that its colour resembled so much. She hurriedly looked away as he turned and looked at her curiously, she was annoyed to find a blush heating up her cheeks.<p>

"Your hot chocolate is going to go cold if you stirring it like that." Sakura said sitting next to her, Ino looked up, Sakura saw her cheeks were a deep scarlet.

"Oh, yeah." Ino said as if just noticing she had hot chocolate. Sakura frowned, Ino was really distracted today. She looked at Neji and smirked, was he Ino's distraction? Ino told a sip of her hot chocolate, she winced, it was really too milky, she should of added more chocolate powder.

"Sakura, last night I had this really weird dream." Ino began, getting some more powder and stirring it in alongside some more boiling hot water. It was now a dark nearly black brown. Sakura shuddered as Ino downed the overly sweet drink.

"How can you drink that!" Sakura cried, Ino smiled. Sakura then turned her attention off the hot chocolate and back onto Ino. "Continue." Sakura said, Ino nodded.

"Well I had this elder brother..." Ino began, Sakura gasped and began choking. Ino stared at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded.

"We need to see your father." Sakura said, Ino blinked.

"Why?" Ino asked surprised.

"Don't ask questions." Sakura said pulling Ino by the arm out of the shop. Neji watched as they left, TenTen nudged him smirking.

"It seems Neji likes someone." TenTen winked, Neji make a 'tsk' sound and went back to his golden tea. He liked the bitter taste it left on his tounge and the colour reminded him of a certain someone's hair. He smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched from afar as Deidara was ambushed by a group of Konoha shinobi, normally Deidara would of spotted them and blown them by now but Itachi had used a chakra-sealing jutsu on him, which made making clay explosives and using his eye-scope (which ran on chakra) out of the question. Due to the fact of not being able to use his eye scope Deidara was made blind in his left eye, he was made vunerable.<p>

"When I find you Uchiha, I WILL KILL YOU!" Deidara shouted, blocking all of the attacks easily as they all attacked from the right. Itachi smirked slightly knowing Deidara would not live up to his threat and would forget about the matter soon enough. Suddenly someone attacked from his blind left side, he hit the ground hard. The rest of the shinobi noticed the opening and began attacking his left side with a furious pace. Deidara tsked and tried to frantically keep with the pace with his one good eye, it did no good, he could not even sense them using his chakra as _somebody _had to go seal it up.

"Are you sure he's a member of the Akatsuki, he seems rather weak." One of the shinobi said dubliously, Deidara scowled slightly and using his ears found out where the shinobi was and high-kicked him straight in the face.

"You think I'm weak! Consider the fact that it's taking ten of you to fight a half-blind, chakraless blond!" Deidara shouted irritated, Itachi sighed and began wondering whether to help him or not. He decided not as the blond would most likely shout at him for helping and tell him he could handle it by himself. The shinobis looked angry now,

"Call for Kakashi," One of the shinobi muttered to one who nodded and ran off to find the masked ninja. Deidara did not hear the order having been too caught up with annoying shinobi jumping at him, he got into a fighting stance they had not seen before but it seem reveltively similar to the Hyuuga's style. Suddenly without warning Deidara raised into what seemed to be the tree yoga pose but with his knee held high then he struck the ground with his palm swiftly following it with his heel, the ground cracked into two. The ground he stood on buckled upwards giving him the height advantage over the shinobis who stared at him, Itachi blinked from his postion, how the hell did the blond do that without chakra. The blond smirked and Itachi saw something was off with his scope, it was glowing blue. Itachi frowned, what exactly was the blond doing and how was he doing it? He frowned as Deidara stopped what he was doing before he could use his sharignan to access what he was doing, Kakashi ran up alongside his dog, Pakkun.

"You." He hissed, Deidara tsked.

"Look who it is, the bastard who tore my arm off." Deidara said sourly, Kakashi pulled up his fore-head protector to reveal his Sharignan. "Oh I feel so honoured, I get the honour of seeing Obi... your Sharignan again." Deidara said sarcasticly, Itachi frowned, Deidara was really acting weirdly now. Kakashi paused.

"What were you going to say." Kakashi said cautiously

"I was going to say Obito's Sharignan..." Deidara said a look of pain across his face, Kakashi's eyes widened, Deidara smiled sadly. "It hurts doesn't it." Deidara said and closed his eyes before collasping. Itachi shot up from where he sat, the blond had collasped. Shit. He had to stop his body from reacting and making him run over to blond in a rash, un-thought out movement. He stopped himself though and decided to watch from the distance to see what happened next so he could plan out his stategy.

"What should we do with him?" One of the shinobis asked Kakashi.

"Take him to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said looking at Deidara oddly.

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped dragging Ino when a procession of ten jounin shinobi and Kakashi walked by dragging an unconsious blond male wearing a black cloak with red clouds adorned on it.<p>

"That's Iwakunage no Deidara, that Akatsuki terrorist bomber." Sakura gasped recongnising him, Kakashi overheard her.

"So you recongnise him." Kakashi said, Sakura nodded.

"Why won't I?" Sakura said, at the sound of her voice, the blond terrorist's fists clentched in his unconsiousness.

"What would you say his personality was like?" Kakashi asked, Sakura blinked at the question.

"He was cocky, seemily a bit thick but it's hard to tell seeing as I only met him for a few seconds." Sakura said after a while. Kakashi nodded and looked at Deidara.

"That's what I thought but now I think he's somewhat of a stupid genius." Kakashi said with an odd look on his face as he looked at Deidara before continuing with the procession. The procession were soon at the end of the street. Sakura blinked in surprise before turning to Ino with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ino, I think he copied your hairstyle," Sakura laughed, Ino smiled slightly.

"But he has nicer hair than mine, I'm almost quite jealous." Ino said truthfully but in a joking manner.

"We should follow them." Sakura said "He'll be taken to be interograted and then we'll see your father." Sakura said wisely, Ino frowned.

"But wouldn't we distract him from his work? Getting into someone's head is harder than you think you know." Ino replied, Sakura sighed, Ino was right but her father had made Sakura promise to tell him when something like this came up.

"We'll find out where he is and wait until he's finished." Sakura said, Ino frowned harder.

"Why is this so important? It's just a silly dream." Ino said. Sakura smiled falsely.

"Oh no reason." Sakura smiled, Ino looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yeah right, but I'll go even if it only means clearing up this mystery." Ino said, Sakura smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! Except maybe YOUR SOUL! Only kidding :D (or am I?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Deidara awoke, his eyelids heavy as he opened them. He looked around to see he was in a cold steel room, he looked distastefully at the horrible curtains which had been placed in the window in a failed attempt to brighten up the room. Stood directly in front of him was a blonde woman with her hair in two ponytails down her shoulders and huge breasts. Deidara stared at them for a moment wondering if they were real or not. He tried to think what Kakuzu had said about the difference between breast inplants and real ones, he gave up and turned his attention back to her face which was filled with anger and impatience. He looked at her pale brown eyes, chocolate... a light milkly chocolate, he closed his eyes why was he so obsessed with chocolate, anything brown or creamy white he compared it to chocolate.

"You know who I am, don't you." The woman said, Deidara nodded, of course he did she was the Hokage afterall.

"Yeh, Lady Tsunade, the Slug Princess, one of the three sennin and fifth and current Hokage of Konoha, un." Deidara answered opening his eyes.

"You do know why you are here, right?"

"Of course I do, that bastard Uchiha placed a chakra-seal on me for no-reason and ten of your lame jounins attacked me when I was blind in one eye, un. I was holding them off, whilst the bastard Uchiha watching doing nothing,when scarecrow walks in and I collaspe. Obvisously they took me to you as your the numero uno and I'm a s-ranked criminal, un." Deidara answered sourly, Tsunade frowned at his tone of voice.

"Why were you in the land-of-fire's borders?" Tsunade asked, figuring out that the 'bastard Uchiha' was Uchiha Itachi and by telling her this the blond had unknowingly told her about the other Akatsuki member's presence.

"Getting chocolate, I ran out of it, un." Deidara scowled, Tsunade's eyes widened at the answer. Getting chocolate? What kind of rubbish excuse was that! Did he honestly think that she would believe him? Seeing as the Akatsuki's goals were to get Jinchuuriki, it was most likely they were after Naruto. The other people, which Deidara had not really noticed as his scope had been removed (he saw it in Tsunade's hand), in the room looked just as shocked and dubious. He looked around at them all calmly, wishing he had his scope on so he could see them better, it was difficult only seeing out of one eye.

"Don't lie to us." Tsunade said annoyed, Deidara frowned slightly.

"I'm not lying, I just happen to really like chocolate, un." Deidara said sticking his tounge out.

"Ibiki." Tsunade said coldly to a tall, bald man wearing a black trench-coat and a scar upon his face. "Make him talk." Tsunade said with something akin to hatred in her eyes as she looked at Deidara.

"Let's see what you got then." Deidara smiled coldly.

"I intend to make him break." Ibiki nodded just as coldly.

"And I intend not to break." Deidara answered, Ibiki glared at him, Deidara glared back. Lighting sparked between them as their glares intensified.

"So are you going to torture me or not because so far you're kinda failing at it." Deidara yawned, Ibiki growled and began dragging the blond out of the room by the hair.

"If you dare pull any of my hair out, I swear I will kill you and your family!" Deidara yelled, "well maybe not your family and that is rather mean as they didn't do anything but definetely you!" He corrected, Ibiki scowled but he let go of his hair.

"Thank you." Deidara said sourly.

* * *

><p>Neji bumped into the procession escorting the blond Akatsuki member to his torture session, he stared at the s-ranked criminal amazed at the likeness between him and Ino. If he didn't know better he would of said they were related. The criminal froze and due to the sudden halt Ibiki was jerked backwards and fell to the ground.<p>

"You're a Hyuuga, aren't you?" The blond bomber said excitedly, Neji nodded cautiously.

"Is it true that you can see through clothes with your Bakugnan or is it just Itachi trying to scare me?" The blond asked childishly obvivously finding the question very serious. Neji blinked and blushed slightly.

"No, we can't do that." He stammered wondering why he was even answering the question in the first place, he guessed it was because he looked so much like Ino. The bomber smiled triumphantly.

"I'm going to die happy now, thanks." The blond grinned, so dazzlingly that if Neji had his Bakugnan activitated he may have gone blind, Neji nodded blankly.

"If you don't shut up, you're going to die in a second." Ibiki growled, Deidara gave him an odd look.

"Aren't you supposed to make me talk? Telling me to shut up is contradicting yourself and also if I'm dead I can't tell you anything." Deidara said, he sighed. "No wonder, all the antognists escapes prison if Konoha's this stupid." He muttered. Out side in the streets everyone sneezed except for Shikamaru who just looked at everyone confused before shrugging and walking on. Ibiki scowled and began dragging him by his ear.

"Ow! That hurts, I don't want my ear ripped off. There would be blood everywhere and that's just gross." Deidara began whining but smiling slightly obvivously having the time of his life pissing Ibiki off.

* * *

><p>Ino looked nervously at Sakura before looking up at the large grey building which towered above her. They had been informed by Neji, who had somehow got convinced to escort the blond Akatsuki member to the torture session, that her father was already in the torture block with the blond bomber. Ino thanked Neji blushing and stammering a bit, fidgeting slightly, Sakura grinned at her all the way through, sadisticly not trying to help her. Bitch.<p>

"You like him so much it is not funny." She said as soon as Neji was out of ear shot, Ino glared at her.

"Why didn't you help me, that was so embarrassing!" Ino scolded her annoyed, Sakura ignored her.

"Well, shall we go in." Sakura asked uncertainly, Ino looked at her.

"What is this about?" She asked wanting some answers at last, Sakura looked at her.

"I told you, your father will tell you everything so be patient." Sakura sighed, Ino scowled scrunching up her beautiful delicate features into something less beautiful.

"Well I don't like being patient, waiting sucks." She said annoyed "And mysteries are over-rated." She added.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha! They did not meet :P I am so cruel :) Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
